kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Parsonsda
| |0}}+1}} |tab1 = Talk page |tab2 = Archive 1 |tab3 = Archive 2 |tab4 = Archive 3 |tab5 = Archive 4 |tab6 = Archive 5 |tab7 = Archive 6 |tab8 = Archive 7 |tab9 = Archive 8 }} ok 1 sorry 2 its my desktop 3 i undertand your consept. 4 will i get admin powers back yet? ♥yours truely darkchao700♥ 15:39, April 20, 2010 (UTC) thanks man thanks i'll think twice before i do ok thanks =D a favor could u pleez make won of those timer thingys ( the thing u did on christmas ) cause in 7 hours i will know if may first if the real date of season 2 so can ya do it Fargosis16 189.128.11.205 must be controlled Please, if you see that an unregistered contributor named 189.128.11.205 (or with a similar number) has left a contribution, delete it immediately because he only wants to vandalyze. For example, he wrote that Burt is voiced by Tom Kane but in fact he's voiced by Trevor Devall and I don't know how to correct it by myself cause I can't see anything to edit that section. Rob Boutilier's Info I need all his info: 1) His whole name plus middle initial 2) Where he lives and his email address If you can provide this for me, then I can try and get him to add ideas and find out about the premiere date He lives in Canada; are you able to find out his info? I know that if you are in the US it's hard to find info about someone in Canada. HugeKidvsKatFan 20:46, May 5, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Season 3? In my opinion this should be deleted because it is specualtion and rumors; however, there is something about Silver in there. HugeKidvsKatFan 19:29, May 10, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Kid vs Kat Wiki in Spanish Hello, there is another wiki Kid vs Kat in Spanish. The url is http://es.kvk.wikia.com/wiki/Kid_vs_Kat_Wiki Greetings, Ambrosol 04:41, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Is It True? Did I hear correctly? Is Season 2 going to premiere but not on Disney XD? WTF?!! Also, what will be the fate of the website since nobody does anything on here anymore but edit? I NEED ANSWERS; PLEASE HELP!!! HugeKidvsKatFan 16:31, May 21, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan BIG NEWS!!! 1) The creator of Kid vs Kat, Robert Boutilier, paid us a visit. 2) He left a message on my Talk Page. 3) He has confirmed most of the info we've been seeking. YOU CAN SEE IT ON THE ADVERTISEMENT BOARD!!! HugeKidvsKatFan 17:56, May 24, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan (Season 2 is coming!!!) meh(i dont really have a title for this lol) I am gonna do something super cool on this site, but first i need to get every kid vs. kt episode/short (i am gonna delete the video but replace them with better ones that will look AWSOME) (i would tell u but i dont want people to know bsides me and you) anyway this wont happen for a while i might not get the shorts but i will get the episodes. Fargosis P.S. can i become a bulviner (ok i frogot what its called)